POOP! 2
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Air Date: February 16, 2015 Series: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Plot Sitting in on another boating school lecture, SpongeBob listens closely to Mrs. Puff's words when his belly starts groaning. SpongeBob tells Mrs. Puff that he needs to poop; but to his dismay, she rejects his request, telling him to wait until the lesson concluded. Two minutes later, SpongeBob let out a silent-but-deadly fart, stinking up the whole classroom. One fish seated behind SpongeBob has a heart attack due to the horrible, wretched smell. The fart smelled like rotten sewage and rotten eggs mixed together. One classmate calls the hospital when Mrs. Puff finally gives in to SpongeBob's request to use the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Mrs. Puff is standing outside her classroom yelling for SpongeBob to come out of the bathroom and that he's missing the lesson. Finally, he comes from the bathroom and Mrs. Puff asks if he wiped his butt. He replies "uh, no" and flabbergasted, Mrs. Puff calls for Flats who appears with gloves on his hands. Flats tells SpongeBob "I'm gonna clean your butt!" As soon as he reaches for toilet paper, SpongeBob lets out another fart causing Flats to have a heart attack. Mrs. Puff, fed up with SpongeBob's antics, tells him to stop farting as they are killing students. The rest of the students ran to the bathroom to escape the awful fart smell. Mrs. Puff goes to check on them to find out the smell was so horrible, that it killed all the students, so she proceeds to strap SpongeBob in a dark closet. Another fish from a different class approaches SpongeBob in the dark closet. The fish was strong and buff. He asks SpongeBob if he is "the farter." The unknown buff fish shows SpongeBob a video to illustrate how bad it is to fart in public. On the TV shows three fish named Nat, Susan, and Tom sitting at a round table in an office. Nat suggests that the three should knock down The Chum Bucket, to which Susan agrees. Tom disagrees with the two and lets out a fart. Susan, disgusted, tells him that "she does not listen to a farter" and Tom was subsequently fired. Tom appears at the boating school and to SpongeBob's dismay, turns around to show his butt cut off. The buff fish explains that he had to cut off Tom's butt because he couldn't stop farting and that he has also cut off the butts of 3,000 other farting fish. SpongeBob faints. When SpongeBob awoke, he is in a gym with the buff fish, called "Fart Gym." The buff fish explains that the "Fart Gym" contains a "butt crusher" and a "peg." A giant weight lands on SpongeBob's butt, as the buff fish begins to slowly count down from "10." When the buff fish reaches "1," SpongeBob anxiously excretes explosive diarrhea from his butt, all over him. The fish, disgusted, reveals his real name: Andy Giant Farts. Meanwhile, SpongeBob organizes a farting contest, with Nat from the earlier video as the ticket salesman. Mr. Farts tries to enter the contest, but Nat refuses him entry because he does not have a valid ticket. Patrick and Bubble Bass are also entering the farting contest. Mr. Farts, trying to evade further trouble, escapes in a hot air balloon, holding SpongeBob hostage. SpongeBob eventually escapes and has a second bout of explosive diarrhea, covering Mr. Farts. Soon after, the hot air balloon exploded and nasty diarrhea splattered everywhere. Advert DO YOU LIKE POOP?! WELL U WILL LOVE POOP 2! INCLUDING MORE POOP JOKES U TOTALLY KNEW WERE COMING AND 100% MORE GROSSNESS! Script SpongeBob sitting down in boating school SpongeBob's belling groaning SpongeBob: I don't feel so good... Mrs Puff: why? SpongeBob: I feel like I need a poo... Mrs Puff: well you'll have to wait till the lesson is over! SpongeBob fart a fish have a heart attack behind SpongeBob SpongeBob: Oh my! Mrs Puff: OH MY GOSH SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL! someone get out a phone Mrs Puff: Thank you... goes to Mrs Puff outside of the bathrooms Mrs Puff: SpongeBob come out your missing class! SpongeBob: Coming! SpongeBob come out of the bathrooms Mrs Puff: Good...now did you clean your butt? SpongeBob: No... Mrs Puff: OH MY GOODNESS! I'M ASHAMED! FLATS! Flats come up with some gloves on SpongeBob: Eek... Flats: I'm gonna clean your butt! SpongeBob: Meep...farts Flats have a heart attack Mrs Puff: Your farts are killing students! SpongeBob: I can't help it! Mrs Puff look in the bathroom Mrs Puff: Oh my goodness! loads of fishes sticking there heads in toilets Mrs Puff: THEY DIED IN A TOILET! SpongeBob strapped up in a dark room a strong buff fish put his out of the darkness Fish: You must be the farter... SpongeBob: Well...I'm also a fry cook and a professional bubble blower and jell... Fish: Be quiet!you sicken me! SpongeBob: Where is this? Fish: Mrs Poppy Puff said you should be sent to here... SpongeBob: Mrs Puff?! Fish: In this class you will learn how not to fart! SpongeBob: What? Fish: Welcome to FART school! SpongeBob: Oh no... BE CONTINUED 2! PLOP 2 the fish next to a TV Fish: We're gonna watch a video...ok? SpongeBob: Ok... Fish: I will show you how bad farting is! the TV turn on loads of people round a table in an office Nat: I was thinking we could knock the chum bucket down! Susan: That's a great idea! Tom: But where would the owner live? Susan: I don't know... Tom:farts Oh pardon me :3 Susan: But...I'm not listening to a farter so...we are just knocking the chum bucket down! Tom: But... Susan: Oh and your also fired... Tom: NOOO!!! the tape end Fish: So? SpongeBob: That's bad...but that was just a tape! Fish: Really? Well look... Tom come in SpongeBob: TOM! Tom: He chopped my butt off... the fish turn on the lights lights reveal loads of butts strapped onto the wall SpongeBob: AHHH!!! Fish: Yes! He couldn't stop farting so I chopped his butt off like the other 3000 people! SpongeBob: Well how many people's butts have survived? Fish: 10 SpongeBob: AHHHHHH!!!! break SpongeBob in a gym Fish: Welcome to FART gym! SpongeBob: A gym? Fish: There's the butt crusher and there's the peg! SpongeBob: Why do you call it the butt crusher? Fish: Because it crushes your butt SpongeBob: Oh my... SpongeBob in the butt crusher SpongeBob: I I I'm ready... Fish: GOOD!LET HER RIP! a giant weight land on SpongeBob's butt SpongeBob: AHHH!!! Fish: 10... SpongeBob's belly groaning SpongeBob: Oh no... Fish: 9... SpongeBob: AHHH! SpongeBob melt Fish: 8... SpongeBob back to normal SpongeBob's nose deflate Fish: 7... SpongeBob breathing heavily Fish: 6... SpongeBob's eyes pop out Fish: 5... SpongeBob's brain system turn off Fish: 4... SpongeBob's turn red Fish: 3... SpongeBob's pant's rip Fish: laughs2... SpongeBob's teeth shattering Fish: wow! one! the outside of the building loads of poo suddenly splat over the windows the fish with poo all over him Fish: I hate you! SpongeBob: So sorry... Fish: Get yourself washed!I'll take a shower! SpongeBob: Ok sir... Fish: My real name is Andy Gainst Farts! SpongeBob: Ok Mr. Farts... Fish: I like to be called Against Farts! SpongeBob and farts at the peg Farts: This is the peg! SpongeBob: Oh no... SpongeBob walking around with a peg on his bottom SpongeBob: It's really hurting Mr. Farts... Farts: STOP CALLING ME FARTS! SpongeBob: Ok farts!I mean Trumps I mean Poops! Farts: SHUT UP! SpongeBob fart Farts: YOU FARTED! SpongeBob: Sorry! the peg flying around the room Farts: Get down on the floor! Farts and SpongeBob get down on the floor the peg fly out of the window and hit someone in the eye Fish: AH MY EYE! Farts: We need a lot more training! montage starts showing SpongeBob getting better at the butt smasher and the peg SpongeBob at a arcade SpongeBob: Fart blasters! I love the game! a game like space invaders but the aliens are farts and the ship is a butt SpongeBob: Destroy the farts! SpongeBob in the goo lagoon toilets SpongeBob spray the place with a air freshener SpongeBob: Done! the door fly open SpongeBob throw loads of flowers around Fred: Not cool man not coo coo cool! Fred sneeze Fred: Oh no! Fred sneeze into the toilet Fred: Help! Help!! SpongeBob at home SpongeBob doing a crossword SpongeBob: What is it called when gas comes out of your butt? 4 letter word? Fart! SpongeBob see a add SpongeBob: Speaking of farts Bikini Bottom Fart Contest is back for the last time! No!I love that competition! Gary: Meow SpongeBob: Mr. Farts won't be bothered! Gary: Meow SpongeBob: I guess so...BUT I NEED TO GO! Gary: Meow SpongeBob: Hold onto my butt?! He won't chop off my butt!!! Mr. Farts in his house Mr Farts: Bikini Bottom fart contest?! I HATE THAT CONTEST! WATCH OUT CONTEST MR. FARTS IS COMING! OH GOD I CALLED MYSELF FARTS! IT'S CATCHING! Perch Perkins at a stadium Perch Perkins: What a lovely day at Bikini Bottom Stadium! Our farters are now warming up! Mr. Farts outside of the stadium Nat Peterson at a stand Nat: Tickets please... Farts: No! Nat: Well you can't go in... Farts: Oh can I not?! Nat: Ugh you can't... Farts: We'll see about that! Nat: I'm just a ticket guy I can't see anything but the customers Farts: You're an idiot! Nat: Nah I'm just a ticket guy... Farts walking through some dump loads of poo in the bags Farts: EW! GET ME OUT OF HERE! a guy walking out of the stadium Farts: You! Do you want to work with me?! Guy: Anything but cleaning up poo! Farts: Open the door to the stadium please... Guy: And what do I get in repay? Farts: I'll give you a break! Guy: How? Farts: By chopping peoples butts off so they can't fart... Guy: Chopping butts off?! Chopping butts off?!oh ok... the Guy let Farts into the stadium SpongeBob bump into Patrick at the back of the stadium stage SpongeBob: Patrick! You're entering?! Patrick: Yeah! I always wanted to win a hot air balloon ride! SpongeBob: Really? Patrick: Nah but now I do... SpongeBob: Ok...who are you taking with you? Patrick: Maybe a ham sandwich... SpongeBob: Oh... Patrick: Who are you taking with you? SpongeBob: Oh just Gary...just Gary... Bubble Bass walk up to SpongeBob and Patrick Patrick: Uh oh see ya SpongeBob gotta warm up... SpongeBob: Bye Patrick! Patrick walk off Bubble Bass: Do you think you can beat me SquarePants?! SpongeBob: I don't know... Bubble Bass: You better get eating SquarePants! SpongeBob: I can beat you without eating! Bubble Bass: HA I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! Bubble Bass eat a full cake SpongeBob: Did you just?! Bubble Bass: Yeah! Better see what you can get in the fridge! Farts walk into a break room all the creators and famous people chatting David: I put my money on Bubble Bass! Perch: I like the look of the starfish guy! David: Wait who are you?! Farts: Oh no one! Farts put a gas mask on his self David: Are you a creator or reporter? Farts: Oh I'm no one now can you take the smell of poo? Perch: What?! Farts empty a bag of poo into the room Perch: OH GROSS! David: *barf* everyone in the room faint expect for Farts Farts walk up to a door Door: {lease scan your fin to confirm your part of the contest... Farts grab ahold of David's fin the door scan David's fin the door open Door: You now have access to the top of the stadium Farts: Hahahaha!!! SpongeBob,Patrick and Bubble Bass and others step onto a stage SpongeBob: So many people... Patrick: I know! Bubble Bass: Prepare to go down sponge! a person in a booth at the top of the stadium Announcer: Hello and welcome to Bikini Bottoms final fart contest! Let's go over the past years winners! Farts behind the announcer Announcer: Nat Peterson! He is now in the ticket booth! Tom! He he has no butt... Farts smash the announcer out of the window Announcer: AHHHH!!! the announcer hit the ground and die everyone in the crowd try to escape all the other contestants run inside the stage Bubble Bass: What's going on here?! SpongeBob: I don't know but let's get into the back of the stage! Patrick: Yeah! Bubble Bass: Never! I am winning the hot air balloon ride no matter what! Farts get out a gun Farts: SpongeBob?! THAT'S IT! SpongeBob: Get down he has a gun! Patrick: Run inside the stage! Bubble Bass: Never! SpongeBob and Patrick run in the stage SpongeBob: He's going to shoot you! Bubble Bass get shot Bubble Bass: AHHHH!!! SpongeBob: No! Patrick: Get in now! Patrick pull SpongeBob into the stage all the contestants hiding Bill: Were all going to die! Carthy: YEAH NICE NEWS FLASH! Mike: Shut up! SpongeBob: Can we just all calm down?! everyone go silent Bill: Why?! SpongeBob: I have a plan! Who ate the most?! Bill:Me! Carthy: No I did! Bill: No you didn't! Carthy: Oh yes I did! SpongeBob: We need you to sacrifice yourselves! Bill: Wait what?... minutes later Farts burst into the stage Farts: Where is everyone?! SpongeBob in the hot air balloon SpongeBob: Uh oh...Farts?! Farts: DON'T CALL ME FARTS! Farts run in the hot air balloon Farts: I'm going to stab ya! SpongeBob jump off the hot air balloon SpongeBob: Bye bye... Farts: You cant get away from me that eas! the hot air balloon fly into the air Farts: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the hot air balloon in the sky Farts: You'll never destroy me never! the hot air balloon blow up with poo poo splat everywhere Farts: AHHHHH!!!! Bill: Hello there! Carthy: This should teach you a lesson! Bill: BYE BYE! SpongeBob:We did it! all the contestants come out Contestants: WE DID IT! SpongeBob: Great hiding! Patrick: We did it! Tom come in Tom: He chopped off my butt and he deserved it! SpongeBob: Yeah! END Category:Cosmobo Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:POOP! episodes